


What I never did is (almost) done-(几近)已竟之事

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam决定要给Dean办一个生日PARTY。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I never did is (almost) done-(几近)已竟之事

**Author's Note:**

> BE警告。

 

**What I never did is (almost) done**

**(几近)已竟之事**

  


 

Sam在他31岁时才意识到，似乎没人给Dean过过生日。

 

 

也许Mary曾给过Dean很棒的生日，但那也是在Dean五岁之前。John则完全指望不上——拜托，他连圣诞都能忘，而他们生日的时候他也不一定在家。

Sam的生日有大半都是Dean给他过的。小时候Dean会弄来一些乱七八糟的东西做礼物——它们都是全然的Dean的风格，有的时候Dean把它们弄来单纯为了捉弄他的弟弟，因为Dean是个Jerk，但Sam仍将它们收集起来，从一个“家”搬到另一个，直至他在那个愤而离家的夜晚匆忙地遗下它们——长大之后就化简了程序，他们总是在公路上奔波，被邪恶力量纠缠得身心俱疲，因此一顿好些的晚餐和一句祝语，这便成了。即便简陋，但Dean从没忘记过。就算是在如今，他俩关系仍未完全平复之时，Dean也仍秉持了这一传统，尽管他说“生日快乐，Sammy”的声音像是从嘴唇上磨出来的，带着一些（令Sam觉得可恨的、想将它们完全从Dean身上丢掉的）犹疑和畏缩的含混不清。他明白其中的因由。Dean不确定这是否太过亲昵，越过了Sam给他们划定的那条有关“同事关系”的线。而这无异于更加重了Sam这些天来挣脱不去的愧疚，他的胃难过得揪紧，像是有人用拧干衣物的动作对待它。

Sam在大学时有朋友给他办过生日趴。那很棒。他打赌Dean会喜欢。他们还是有一些朋友的——Charlie，Jody，Gath和他的老婆（他们是狼人），Kevin（有了狼人，鬼魂也差不到哪去）和他妈妈，以及Cass（再加一个天使是很有道理的），他还可以把Crowley挂在墙壁上当装饰品。

Sam为Jess准备过好几次一流的生日惊喜——他尽力不去提醒自己，那天也是Dean的生日，而他在大学时甚至从没给Dean发过一条短信——他对此还算有经验。他决定从现在开始着手准备。虽然距Dean下一年生日还有足足八个多月，但实际上留给Sam的时间并不多——考虑到大部分时间里他们都忙着拯救世界，并且把自己累得半死不活。他只能见缝插针：加油站的便利店，补充消耗品时的超市货架，分头查案时路过的小商铺……只要是他觉得派对可能用得着或是Dean会喜欢的东西。这样做的结果是他有了十来本色情杂志（老天这真难以启齿，不过他确实知道Dean的“偏好”），三个样子搞笑的摇头玩偶，一支不错的酒，甚至还有一本包括十余种派的做法的烘培指南——他事后才（惊恐地）意识到他买它的初衷是给Dean一个派，但是不，无论是由Sam还是Dean来做派都百分之百不是好主意，所以恐怕这本食谱永远无法发挥其价值了。

他喜欢在冗长的旅程中思索派对的细节：Charlie能帮很多忙。无论是架音箱线路还是选派对音乐。Kevin的妈妈和Jody应该会愿意帮他们准备食物。Gath可以负责搞热气氛——上帝保佑他别让Dean太抓狂。至于Cass……Sam不太确定他对“派对”了解多少，不过Metatron教他的电影知识大概会有所助益。男孩子们都可以帮忙布置地堡，挂上彩条和“祝Dean生日快乐”的横幅。Dean会跳着脚抱怨Sam有多娘炮，随他去。Sam知道他心里会高兴得快疯掉。

他希望那时Dean能笑一下，又也许是很多下。不是对着外人那种公式化的笑容，也不要仍然掩藏着苦涩的那种有所保留的弧度，而要肆无忌惮地张着嘴笑得一脸傻气、眼角露出漂亮的笑纹。Sam已经不记得有多久没看过Dean那样的笑了。他发现自己想念得发疼。

而为了实现这个目的，为了给Dean一个完美的生日，他所做的这些仍不够。Sam还需要很多其他东西。他还需要考虑很多其他东西。以确保那派对能够完美进行。他要在这八个月内把这一切准备好。

他同时祈祷着——Sam偏过头看着坐在驾驶座的Dean，他正无意识地皱着眉头，嘴唇抿成一条直线，整个人看起来紧绷而冷硬——这些时间也足够完全平复他和Dean之间的伤疤。

 

 

Sam就快做到了。Dean重新开始叫他Sammy，虽然他俩的对话较之从前仍然偏少，但也是不错的进步。他买好了彩带和气球，以及可擦喷漆。如果Dean嫌气球太娘，Sam甚至可以给他在墙上喷一个蝙蝠侠的标志来补偿他。

Sam还想过许许多多的事情。从派对开始之前，到派对结束之后，以及再之后。他想过Dean发现这个惊喜时呆愣的傻样；想过他用粗鲁和愤怒的声调掩藏他的害羞；想过他会在看到礼物事忍不住傻兮兮地笑起来；想过他会跟Charlie把AC/DC的摇滚乐唱得要掀翻整个地堡；想过他喝得半醉、满脸都是满足与欢欣的红晕；想过他们送走朋友后Dean与他一起靠在床头，像曾经无数次一样，感觉安宁而平静，你一眼我一语地回忆小时候的蠢事；想过他们彼此相互倚靠着，从以往到现在，到那场派对再到那之后的许久许久，亲密而又自然而然，对方的温度安静妥帖地从相触的手臂与腿侧传递过来；他不仅想过这场他为Dean办的生日派对，他还想过往后的许多许多，Dean每一年的生日，他会怎样地筹备，他会给Dean不重样的惊喜，以弥补Dean所缺失的那些年岁，他想过他们会怎样笑成一团，暂时屏退生活里所有的阴影——那是在依旧艰辛的猎魔之旅中途难得的疗伤与休憩，又或是终于安定下来的人生里作为调剂的小插曲。

 

 

他想过这么多种可能。每一种他都想要尝试。只要和Dean一起。

 

 

可Sam没有机会了。

 

 

Sam试着搞清楚事情是怎么发生的——也许是个反噬，愚蠢的牺牲和代价，而Dean完全没跟他提过——但实际上他的大脑不住地嗡鸣，整副躯壳剧烈地颤栗，甚至连心脏也濒临罢工，唯一的意识只剩下满目鲜血的可怖场景，源源不断地从Dean的口鼻、身上的伤口，以及那个诡谲的该隐之印里涌出来。Dean在开始时发出凄厉的哀嚎，不断在地上扭动挣扎着，直至声嘶力竭再也发不出任何声音。那就像是Sam心底最恐怖的记忆与噩梦的合集。Sam跪倒在地，尽力将他搂在怀中，下意识用手扼住他的手臂，希冀能减缓血的流失，却除了满手滑腻的（他唯一家人的，他在世界最爱的，也是最爱他的，他哥哥的，Dean的）鲜血之外一无所获。

Abaddon的尸首像一滩烂泥一样倒在地上，但Sam连匆匆一瞥也不屑给予它。上帝啊，这世间一切仍存有善心的神明啊，如果他的哥哥能不遭受这样的折磨，Sam发誓他宁可Abaddon再在世上多活上一千年。他觉得自己就快碎裂了——他已经碎裂过很多次，每一次都是Dean将他从新粘好，并支撑着他继续下去——然而这一次，他预感自己将再也不能变得完好。但他还不能崩溃，Sam试着找回对身体的掌控，尽可能地想将Dean抱起来——他得把Dean送到医院去，Dean ** _必须_** 得到医院去。然而Dean轻轻地（却像拼劲全力一般）用手指触碰了一下Sam的手臂，阻止了他。Dean看着他，而Sam明白他是想让自己贴近点，他有话要对他说。Sam能读懂Dean的每一个眼神。他总是能。

他俯下身贴得更近，眼泪不住地从他的下巴滑下去，滴在Dean的脸上，和他的血融在一起。

“我……我得先送你去医院，Dean，有话我们回头再说，嗯？现在……医院。伙计……待在我身边(stay withme)。求你……求你……待在我身边，Dean……就只是……”

Dean摇了摇头。“你要信守你的承诺，”他的声音又哑又低，粗砺得像砂纸一样，轻微得像是将灭的烛火，“我是自愿的，Sammy，”

——他像是累极了。眼帘一搭一搭地垂下来，盖住了那对翡翠一般的眼睛，长长的眼睫毛遮住了眼底困乏的乌青，

 

 

“ _我是自愿的。_ ”

 

 

Sam如此憎恨自己能够看懂Dean的每一个眼神，听懂他的每一句隐喻，却唯独没有理解Dean本身。他想要与Dean说说Sam所后悔的那些事，想要让他明白自己隐藏在那些伤人气话下的真心，想要告诉他Sam愿意用一切换取他活着，想要跟他坦白Sam为他做的事，和那些他希望能为他做的事。想要告诉他，Sam爱他，敬重他，在Sam的世界里他就是“唯一的”“最重要的”和“轴心”的代名词。

 

 

_可Sam没有机会了。_

 

 

这是一个暖冬。风刮得不紧不慢。然而冬日终究降临，树已然开始落叶。秋日里红黄交织的灿烂景象几乎在一夕之间转为灰褐。有的叶子仍苟延残喘地在树干上悬着，有的则已然颓败在了地上。第一场雪还没有降下来。距离1月24日还有一个多月。

没人给Dean.Winchester过过生日，几乎没有。而有一场他尚未得知的、完美的派对会在他36岁那年等着他。

但Dean.Winchester没有过完他的35岁。那派对在开始前便戛然而止。

  


 

  
_There_ _’s a boy here in town says he’ll love myforever_

_在这个小镇上有一个男孩许诺将永远爱我_

_Whowould have thought forever could be severed by_

_谁又曾预料永远会是天人永隔_

_Thesharp knife of a short life, well_

_转瞬而逝的生命挥下利刃，便随之去罢_

  
_I_ _’ve had just enough time_

_我已然享有足够时光_

 

 

-END-

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起！！【土下座  
> 这是一个关于遗憾的故事。最可怕的不是绝望，而是在希望即将兑现之时绝望弗期然而至。  
> 这篇文里Sam和Dean都没有什么错处。我想写的就是这种遗憾：并非因为伤害了对方无法挽回——那样的遗憾是参杂了内疚感的，而单纯因为自己无法控制的事，茫然无措地倏忽间失去。  
> 题目和最后那段话都出自。对于Dean而言，what I never did is done是指终于杀了Abaddon，最后那段歌词也是给Dean的。918和改锥的对话后我坚持认为Dean是清楚Sam的心意的，虽然不代表他不会痛，但他明白他弟弟愿意为他付出一切。而他最终那番话是故意的，他需要Sam活下去，因而才故意搬出一样的说辞：我是自愿赴死的，你不能做任何事——任何可能牺牲你、伤害你的事来拯救我。对于Sam而言what I never did is done则是指他为Dean的生日做准备这件事——它没有真正完成，还差一个完满的结局，所以题目里加了(almost)。  
> 无论怎样……Sam生日快乐啊！！【顶锅盖逃


End file.
